Your Love Is My Drug
by BookWorm77071
Summary: "She loves him as much as Oliver Wood loves Quidditch." My very first song-fic.


**A/N: **So, this is for the Kesha Competition. My song is _Your Love Is My Drug__. my pairing is Ron/Hermione. _I had a lot of fun writing this, and I am very pleased that it took me less then a day.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Kesha nor JK Rowling.

For you, Lee. I know you love songfics, and here's a late Christmas present- even though I don't celebrate it. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I need some rehab,<em>

She did. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. It was, but he always distracted her from her work. Always. Even when he knew it was important, he just walked right in to her office. No, there were never any Dark Wizards for Ron to hunt down.

_Or maybe just need some sleep._

She absolutely did. They lived together and... well, not much sleep went on.

_I've got a sick obsession,_

Was it sick? Yes, it was. Very sick. But it was with him, and she didn't care.

_I'm seeing it in my dreams._

Psh. Dreams? She imagined being with him _everywhere._

_I'm looking down every alley,_

No... not alley. But every hallway, corridor, and room in the Ministry.

_I'm making those desperate calls._

She wouldn't say desperate. Well... no. Not desperate, but she talked to him all the time. He bought a cell phone so they could talk to each other when they weren't actually in the same room.

_I'm staying up all night hoping,_

Oh, no. She spends no time hoping. She just does.

_Hittin' my head against the walls._

Sometimes he hit her head against the walls... But mostly they went for walks in the park. There was a lovely pond where they often sat and talked. They mainly ended up snogging each other senseless.

_What you've got, boy is hard to find,_

It is, and she knows it.

_I think about it all about it all the time_

Every minute of every day. She loves him like Oliver Wood loves Quidditch.

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

She was. She's absolutely addicted.

_I just cant get you off my mind_

Never. He was all she ever thought about.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love._

It was. She was addicted.

_Won't listen to any advice, mama's telling me to think twice, but left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!_

Well... her mum had always told her that she needed to get a boyfriend, to distract her from books. But now Mrs. Granger thought that maybe Hermione should concentrate on work a little bit.

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy. My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead._

She knew that was true. She needed to be her own person, but no she simply couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't next to her, keeping her safe.

_What you've got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it all about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind._

Thinking about him was a must. It was just what she did.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love._

How could anyone not be addicted to it?

_I don't care what people say._

She didn't. So what if he's a blood-traitor? She didn't care.

_The rush is worth the price I pay._

Because nothing could ever compete with those lovely moments when he looked into her eyes and told her that he loved him.

_I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave._

Nothing made her happier then being with him, and it was torture not to have him around.

_So I got a question; do you want to have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat dike an 808 drum? Is my love, your drug? (Huh) Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug? Is my love, your drug?_

They had slumber parties all the time, and she certainly hoped he was in love with her as much as she was with him.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love your love your love. I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. Your love, your love, your love._

She smiled widely as she saw him walk through the door to her office, ready to pick her up for the big Weasly family dinner. This time would be a special one, though. This time, they would be announcing their engagement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well.. there you go! It is my first songfic, so it might have not been to good. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please review!


End file.
